


Not Today

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AMAB Frisk (Undertale), Bad Things Happen Bingo, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobia, Misgendering, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Physical Abuse, Pre-Undertale, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence, Transphobia, Verbal Abuse, deadnaming, someone PLEASE adopt this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk gets caught wearing a dress.Their parents are not pleased.
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Not Today

“Take it off.”

“I—”

“ _Now_.”

Frisk whimpers, wilting, slowly grabbing the hem of their dress. They start pulling it over their head, skin crawling when they feel their parents’ gazes staring through them, cold and furious.

The dress is partway over their chest when their mother stomps forward, the quick movement startling them, flinching, taking a step back as the dress falls back into place.

With a harsh pull, she grabs onto their wrists, holding them roughly over their head and grabbing at the dress. “We said _take it off_ ,” she snaps, pulling it up.

Frisk’s whimpers grow louder, tears pricking the corner of their eyes as their mother tears the dress from them, only letting them go briefly to yank it over their head; leaving them in nothing but their underwear. Shaking, lips pressed into a thin line, they wrap their arms around themselves, trying to cover up as much as they can.

Their mother throws the dress aside, turning to them with that same hard, disgusted expression. She points a finger in their face, so close they can smell her breath, jabbing it against their nose. “Never,” she says, “never, _ever_ , do we want to see you dressed like that again. Boys don’t wear dresses—you are a _boy_ , Francis, and that is _final_. This nonsense ends now, or I swear, I will beat you until you’re black and blue, do you understand me?”

Frisk just nods, squeezing their eyes shut. A startled “okay, okay, I’m sorry,” spills from their lips when their mother grabs them by their chin, forcing them to look at her.

“Do _not_ ,” she repeats, “do this again.”

Then, letting them go and taking a step away, turning to her husband, their parents leave the room, door slipping closed behind them. Their parting words echo in their head long after they’re gone: “and stop your crying. It’s not proper for boys to cry.”

Shivering, Frisk stares after them, the tears silently rolling down their cheeks. With a choked sob, they move to their dresser, finding a striped jumper and putting it on, conscious of every inch of their body and how wrong it feels.

They catch sight of Mt. Ebott through their bedroom window, its peaks poking out from behind the forest.

They pause, the consideration popping into their mind like it has on many, many occasions— _wouldn’t it be better to just get away from here?_ —but they shake their head, slow and decisive.

Instead, they turn around, wipe the tears from their face, and crawl into bed.

 _Not today_ , they decide. Just give it one more day. _I can make it one more day._

But, in the back of their mind, the thought remains: _It may not happen today._

 _But it_ will _happen soon._


End file.
